The Friends after Friends
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s Fanfiction
Summary: Its 2012 and the friends gang have been continuing with their lives. Will they all be re-united when an accident pulls them together or will it drive a rift between them all?
1. Chapter 1 - News revealed

The F.r.i.e.n.d.s after F.r.i.e.n.d.s

_Central Perk, NYC, 2012. Ross, Monica and Chandler are all sitting on the couch._

Monica: Wow it's so nice to catch up with you Ross, how long's it been, two months? How are you?

Chandler: How are you? And, more to the point divorced anyone while we've been gone.

Ross: (glares at Chandler) No. I'm fine anyway, how are the kids?

Monica: So cute, having two little eight year olds run around. I love it.

Chandler: (spits coffee back into mug) Wow has your memory been erased?

Monica: What?

Ross: Uh oh.

Chandler: May I remind you we have had 8 years of struggling. The crying, the whining, the nappies, the potty, the screaming, the kicking, the blah blah blahhhhh.

Monica: (devil eyes) It is rewarding though isn't it?

Chandler: Of course it is. (hugs Monica and gives the rolling-eyes at Ross)

Ross: Anyway, there's something I gotta tell you.

(Rachel storms in)

Rachel: ROSS!

Ross: However it may tell you herself.

Rachael: How could you do this? You told me you would be there!

Ross: Look, Rach I'm sorry, I had other arrangements, I did call.

Rachel: (sarcastic tone) Oh well that's okay then isn't it?

Ross: I said I was sorry, what more do you want?

Rachel: I want you to turn up to your own baby's 12 week scan!

Chandler: Oh so no marriages, no divorces but gotten someone pregnant. Now it makes sense.

Monica: YOU'RE PREGNANT?! Why didn't you tell me.

Rachel: Well Mon we haven't spoken for about a year and with the fashion business having problems and Emma's birthday coming up I just had too much on.

Monica: (mumbles) So you had too much on to make a phone call but enough time to let Ross knock you up, but whatever.

Rachel: Look my priority now is this baby that Ross obviously doesn't care about.

Ross: Hey I do care!

Rachel: Oh really?

Ross: Yeah.

Rachel: OH REALLY?

Ross: YEAH!

Rachel: So if you care sooooo much why weren't you there? Hey? What was your completely valid excuse not to turn up to your own baby's scan!

Ross: Phoebe and Mike were in a car accident.

Others: (cries out) WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's make the call

Ross: Okay it's not as bad as it sounds.

Monica: Not as bad as it sounds?! One of our best friends was in a car crash!

Rachel: Well, what, what happened?

Ross: I don't know the full details yet. All I know is that they were coming back from a music performance, they were arguing and I don't know their car just sort of swerved off the road.

Chandler: Oh my god. Well how come we haven't known till now?

Ross: Look, it only happened this morning and well let's be honest, ever since you guys moved (gestures at Monica and Chandler) you haven't dropped by since now and you barley called. And Rach you've been so busy lately that you haven't had time for anyone.

Monica: Wow. I didn't think us moving affected our friendship so much.

Ross: Well it did. But what's done is done and we just need to be there for Phoebe.

Rachel: Well sure, what hospital is she at?

Ross: The New York general hospital. Bur I'm not sure whether it's best you leave it a few days.

Chandler: How come?

Ross: I don't really want to say.

Monica: Oh stop being a baby Ross and just tell us.

Ross: She was arguing with Mike about you guys okay?!

Rachel: About us?

Ross: Yeah. She really wanted to meet up with you guys. You know have a little reunion? Mike thought she was just being pushy and that everyone should just leave everyone else to get on with their own lives.

Monica: She wanted a reunion then let's give her a reunion!

(Monica walks off followed by Chandler)

Rachel: I guess I should go too. I'm sorry Ross.

(Rachel walks off leaving Ross sitting on his own)

_Monica and Chandlers House, Westchester County, New York._

Chandler: Honey what did you mean by let's give her a reunion? Joey went to live his big acting career in LA and other than the photographs he sent us we haven't heard from him.

Monica: Yes but if you were smart enough to realise he but a number on each of the cards to make his home number. That way no strangers could get hold of the full number. Just us.

Chandler: Wait we are talking about the same Joey here right?

Monica: Yes. I don't know, his agent must have suggested it.

Chandler: So are we just gonna call him look and be like 'Hey Joe we haven't seen you in over five years but catch the first flight back here. Bye!'

Monica: No. We'll just tell him about Phoebe and he'll be over here in a shot. Phoebe was his favourite.

Chandler: Excuse me?

Monica: Out of the girls of course. Do you not remember how they always like used to go on dinner dates and stuff?

Chandler: Hmm.

Monica: Anyway come on let's make the call.

(Rachel walks out of the bathroom)

Rachel: Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a cleaner bathroom in my life, do you have a cleaner.

Chandler: Never say that.

Monica: WHAT? A cleaner? NO! I clean it myself. With a little help from Erica.

Rachel: Oh my god. That eight year old really is a mini you. Speaking of the kids where are they?

Monica: Oh their friends mum was minding them while we went to the city so she still has them.

Chandler: Are we making this call or are we going to go into every little detail of the past god knows how many years?

Rachel: Chill.

Monica: Yeah Chandler, chill.

(Monica picks up the phone and dials the number)

Monica: Hey Joey its Monica.


	3. Chapter 3 - Together at last?

_Monica and Chandlers House, Westchester County, New York._

Chandler: Honey what did you mean by let's give her a reunion? Joey went to live his big acting career in LA and other than the photographs he sent us we haven't heard from him.

Monica: Yes but if you were smart enough to realise he but a number on each of the cards to make his home number. That way no strangers could get hold of the full number. Just us.

Chandler: Wait we are talking about the same Joey here right?

Monica: Yes. I don't know, his agent must have suggested it.

Chandler: So are we just gonna call him look and be like 'Hey Joe we haven't seen you in over five years but catch the first flight back here. Bye!'

Monica: No. We'll just tell him about Phoebe and he'll be over here in a shot. Phoebe was his favourite.

Chandler: Excuse me?

Monica: Out of the girls of course. Do you not remember how they always like used to go on dinner dates and stuff?

Chandler: Hmm.

Monica: Anyway come on let's make the call.

(Rachel walks out of the bathroom)

Rachel: Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a cleaner bathroom in my life, do you have a cleaner?

Chandler: Never say that.

Monica: WHAT? A cleaner? NO! I clean it myself. With a little help from Erica.

Rachel: Oh my god. That eight year old really is a mini you. Speaking of the kids where are they?

Monica: Oh their friends mum was minding them while we went to the city so she still has them.

Chandler: Are we making this call or are we going to go into every little detail of the past god knows how many years?

Rachel: Chill.

Monica: Yeah Chandler, chill.

(Monica picks up the phone and dials the number)

Monica: Hey Joey its Monica.

Joey: Hey mon! It's been so long how are things?

Monica: Well not too good actually Joey.

Joey: Why what's happened? Did you and Chandler get a divorce? Do you need a little Joey cuddle?

Monica: Haha you make me laugh, but no. It's phoebe. Her and Mike were in a car accident.

Joey: What? How? When?

Monica: This morning. We only knew from Ross. Apparently her and Mike were arguing because she wanted a reunion with us but he thought it was a silly idea. I thought, to cheer up we should give her a reunion.

Joey: Well it will be quite hard, with the movie and all that but I'll catch the next flight back.

Monica: Thanks Joey, it will mean so much for her.

(Monica hangs up the phone.)

Chandler: Mon, are you sure about this? I mean we were the reason they swerved off the road in the first place, are you sure she'll want to see us?

Rachel: Chandler does have a point.

Monica: She is our friend and she needs us right now. So we are going to drop everything. No children or fashion businesses are gonna get in our way okay?

T(hey nod)

Monica: Right I've called Ross he's in charge of the card and flowers, Rachel you can get a gift, chocolate or a teddy or something. I'll pack a bag of what she needs, basic things, soap, toothbrush etc. Chandler... Just stay out of everybody's way. Now come on people let's move it!

_Somewhat later, New York General Hospital._

Phoebe: Mike it's me Phoebe, the doctor said we might be able to go home in a couple of weeks, that's good news isn't it?

Monica: Phoebe.

(Phoebe turns round)

Phoebe: You guys have some nerve coming in here. My husband has broken several bones and is having to have an operation because of swelling in the brain and you think you can just waltz in here with your giant teddy and be like 'hey'.

Rachael: I know pheebs and we are so so sorry.

Phoebe: Yeah well sorry doesn't bring Mike's health back does it.

Joey: I know, but I flew here all the way from L.A for you, we all stopped everything for you, because we love you.

Chandler: Will you at least give us a chance to talk? I know it doesn't even come close but it's a start?


	4. Chapter 4 - New Lives

Phoebe: Okay. I don't even know why I'm blaming you guys, it's not your fault. I guess I'm just looking for someone to blame. Get a grip please Phoebe.

Monica: Hey, it's okay, we'd probably all do the same in this situation.

Phoebe: Well maybe Chandler.

(Chandler looks offended but gives in, knowing it's probably true)

Joey: Everything's going to be okay, we're here for you.

Rachel: Yeah and as soon as Mike gets through this operation, which he will, then everything will be back to normal.

Phoebe: But it won't though will it.

Ross: What do you mean?

Phoebe: Monica and Chandler barley get in touch. Rachel is always so busy and Joey off making it big in L.A. It's only really me and Ross who have stayed close, and you know its Ross. I like it how it used to be.

Ross: Ignoring that comment in the middle there but I agree with Phoebe. We used to be so close.

Joey: I mean I do miss what we all used to have, but I've got stuff going on in L.A.

Rach: But Pheebs, you have to understand we can't just all put our lives on hold just because you want to have a cup of coffee with us.

Monica: Yeah. I mean we have Jack and Erica now.

Phoebe: Are you saying your new lives are more important than me.

Monica: Well... in a sense... maybe. I mean these are children we're talking about.

Phoebe: Oh I see how it is. Well fine. Just fine. Joey go become a big star and forget about us. Monica go back to your posh house and your posh kids and stick up your nose at us living in the big apple. And Rachel go and be fashion mom or something. Just go.

Rach: Hey, come on Pheebs don't be like that.

Phoebe: I said go. The only person I care about now is Mike so just go, you know you want to.

(All the friends leave apart from Ross ho moves his chair closer to Phoebe's)

Ross: You're going to get through this Pheebs, I just know.

(She lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep)


End file.
